


Speak Up (I Can't Hear You)

by karalovesallthegirls



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: As you do, F/F, Kara has many skills but lip reading isn't one of them, also has some blood and probably very dangerous bodily injuries that I mostly use for comedic effect, and the ladies swoon, idk what this nonsense is but i hope it makes you laugh at least, one skill she does have? flexing them biceps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karalovesallthegirls/pseuds/karalovesallthegirls
Summary: Cat had only just managed to think of the perfect ending to her article when Supergirl smacks into the glass wall of her balcony like a moth hitting an outdoor lantern.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misslestrange274](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslestrange274/gifts).



> Done for the Supergirl Secret Santa Exchange! My prompt was "Cat and Supergirl talk on the balcony of CatCo", which was just vague enough for me to make this ridiculous creation.  
> 

Cat had only just managed to think of the perfect ending to her article when Supergirl smacks into the glass wall of her balcony like a moth hitting an outdoor lantern.

The glass cracks under the sudden pressure and Cat can’t help but jump a bit. Now Cat is never one to startle easily, but there is something frightening about a woman in tights skidding suddenly across your balcony.  She rushes over to see what exactly is going on with the city’s hero, who is now slumped in a pile of red and blue.

Supergirl is looking rough, to say the least.  
   
“Sorry!” the lump of steel shouts. Why is she shouting? She tries to stand, but her movements keep veering to the side and she ends up tumbling over a chair, breaking it beneath her as she falls. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll pay for that. I just gotta-”

 She stands again, only to flop head first into a table. She makes like she’s going to get up again and Cat rushes over to grab her.

“Enough! Stop before you take out my entire office.”

 Supergirl looks up at her with dazed, unfocused eyes. Finally seeing her face, Cat realizes there’s a small amount of blood trickling at the corner of her mouth. Cat didn’t even know she could bleed.

 “Very sorry, Miss Grant. I’m just a little out of it,” Supergirl basically yells. Cat can't help but flinch; it seems that even Supergirl’s voice had a super element to it. Honestly it was like standing next to a megaphone. The whole city could probably hear her at this rate.  

“Just sit down, Supergirl,” she says. Supergirl just brushes her hand off her shoulder.

 “But don’t worry!” Supergirl continues, her screaming words a bit slurred, “Just need a second to reorient and I’ll, I’ll be on my way!”

She trips again, taking out a potted plant this time. Cat reaches out to try and steady her before she can cause any more destruction, but Supergirl doesn’t seem to even notice as she’s too busy crashing her way through another table.

“What the hell is going on? Stop moving, you imbecile!”

At this point she’s somehow managed to run down every single piece of furniture and decoration Cat has on her balcony, and if she weren’t so furious about it she would probably be impressed by her thoroughness. Supergirl has never ignored her like this before; Cat is furious. Destruction of her property is one thing, but blatantly ignoring her? Absolutely unacceptable.

Supergirl stumbles to a stop for a moment, her foot caught in a now emptied pot, and Cat takes advantage of her pause to firmly grab her face with both hands, forcing her to look at her.

 “Enough.” She puts as much power and control as she can into her voice, honing her decades of experience in making men cry into this one single word, and yet Supergirl barely reacts. She’s just sitting there squinting at her like she’s speaking another language.

“I’m sorry, Miss Grant,” she shouts - why is she _still_ shouting? - “I’m having some hearing problems right now so I don’t really-” she waves her hand about and lets the sentence run off. Supergirl’s eyes are wandering, hazy. Cat grabs her chin firmly in her hand to try and get her to focus, but even then it takes a few seconds for Supergirl’s eyes to finally land on her face.

When she does, she lights up immediately like she’s seeing an old friend she didn’t expect to see, like she hasn't been a Kryptonian Godzilla for the past five minutes destroying everything in sight. Cat doesn’t quite know what to make of it, and on instinct she brushes the younger woman’s tangled hair out of her face. It's only then that she realizes with a note of horror what had been hidden before; namely, that the sides of her face are coated in blood, and that blood continues to trickle slowly from her ears. Combine bleeding ears with that wrecking ball impression she just did and its easy to see just how serious this situation might be. Cat glances back at her eyes in concern only to find them closed, her face scrunching heavily down into Cat’s palm.  

“Oh no you don’t! Hey! Wake up!” She shakes her chin a bit, jostling her awake.

“Can you hear me?” Cat says, snapping a finger by Supergirl’s ear. It gets no reaction. The other woman looks up at her after a moment, seemingly surprised by her presence. She beams at her again, giving her the same smile she just gave her like she's seeing her for the first time. That isn't good.

“What happened?” Cat yells slowly, enunciating. Supergirl’s eyes drop to follow the movement of her lips and Cat can’t help the little jump her stomach makes at the sight of that. She pushes that thought aside quickly; no time for such nonsense.

“Alien,” Supergirl stutters, “Very loud. Way too loud.” Her eyes start to slip again. Cat shakes her.

“Don’t worry about me, m’grant… I’m just gonna,” her head lulls backwards, almost slipping free of Cat’s grip and forcing her to grab her shoulders to keep her from falling on her back. “I’m just gonna take a quick nap.”  

Cat doesn’t know much about Kryptonian physiology, but falling sleep while there’s an alarming amount of blood trickling from your ears seems like a dangerous move. She pokes at her chest, her face, her eyelid, trying to get the younger woman to wake back up.

  “Stop that!”

Supergirl opens one eye to squint at her.

“You stay awake!”

Her other eye creeps open slowly and she gives her a dazed, _familiar,_ half-lidded smile. Honestly, its impossible for Cat to look at that dopy mystified face and not see her assistant. She really doesn’t know how much longer she can keep up this charade. Shaking her head, Cat makes to stand. 

“Sit here, I’ll go call the police and see about getting you help,” she says mostly to herself, knowing Kara can’t follow along. Supergirl startles at her sudden movement and looks at her in panic.

“Wait, please don’t go,” she grabs on to Cat’s arm. “Please. They’ll know I’m here and they’ll come get me, okay? Let’s talk. It’s too quiet, please don’t leave me in the quiet.”

There is genuine panic in her voice and eyes, but its still hazy in a way that suggests she really isn’t fully present right now, like she’s afraid of something in her mind. Something that’s already happened. Cat can’t help but wonder what quiet she was left in in the past; she thinks of the vast silence of space, and how terrifying the years would be for a little girl out there alone. With a sigh, she takes a seat beside her bloodied hero who has yet to relinquish her grip on her arm.

 “How do you expect me to talk to you when you can’t hear anything?” she asks somewhat rhetorically. She realizes with a bit of a flutter that Supergirl is staring intently at her lips, trying to follow along.

“How do you feel?” Cat sounds out slowly. She tries not to let the enraptured way Supergirl watches her mouth get to her, how her brow knits in confusion.

  “I don’t have an eel?” Supergirl stage-whispers. “The alien was in the desert. I didn’t go anywhere near the ocean.”

Cat hums in annoyance, glancing over her battered superhero.

 “Lip reading really isn’t your strong suit, is it?”

Supergirl’s eyes follow every moment of her mouth in an unfocused stare. It almost seems like she’s falling asleep with her eyes open, which will not do. Cat flicks at her forehead, jolting her out of her stupor. She smiles at her again, dopy and surprised. Cat sighs in frustration. How did her night end up like this?

 “We need to clean you up, Supergirl. Your hair is looking quite gritty,” Cat says, running her fingers through the bloody strands. A blush creeps its way across the hero’s face at that, and she looks down shyly.

  “I think your hair is really pretty too, Miss Grant,” she mumbles, dazed wonderment in her voice, “and your face. That’s pretty too.” Cat freezes, not sure what to do with that information. Supergirl slowly looks up again, although her eyes don’t go any higher than Cat’s mouth. Cat licks her lip nervously, Supergirl’s eyes following the motion with rapt attention. She can feel the blood rushing to her face and control of the situation slipping away so she lets out a forced bark of a laugh.

  “It’s almost like you’re drunk, isn’t it?” she tries, and Supergirl flashes her another dopy grin and pulls her arms up in a pose.

 “I’d never used those words before, but you’re right,” she flexes her biceps theatrically, “I am kind of a hunk.”

  Cat can’t help the laugh that escapes at that. She’s met with another beaming smile, and her heart stutters a bit when Supergirl grabs her hand and brings it to her bicep.

She can’t help herself, giving it a small squeeze. God, she really is strong. _And disoriented_ , she mentally reprimands. _So behave_.

“I can’t believe you’re coming on to me, Miss Grant,” Supergirl’s left eye is starting to droop down and there’s a fresh trickle of blood coming from her nose. Those government spooks really need to get here soon. Supergirl reaches out and swipes her thumb gently across Cat’s bottom lip, leaning in closer.

“And all it took was my ears exploding.” Cat’s lip twitches under the touch, and she can’t help the little gasp that escapes when Kara’s thumb presses slightly into her mouth.

Kara really is so beautiful. _And young,_ she mentally adds, _and disoriented and bleeding and what the hell is Cat doing?_

  “God, just kill me,” she mumbles, full of self-loathing. When did she become this person? And why was Kara making it so difficult for her to be the responsible one here?

Supergirl tenses immediately, sitting up with a huff.   “Are you serious?” she whispers, and Cat glances her way. “This isn’t a prank or something, right?”

And the way this night is going Cat really can’t help the ridiculous look she gives her or the way she drawls out,  

“Yes, Supergirl. Please kill me. End my misery, just get it over w-“

She’s cut off by the soft, tentative press of lips against her own.

And _thank God_ Supergirl’s eardrums are shredded into what may be a million pieces because Cat would have had to kill her herself if she’d heard the tiny, breathy little whimper Cat let out the second she realized what was happening. Cat likes to think she’s a strong woman capable of resisting all forms of temptation, but even she can’t resist the magnetic pull of a Kara Danvers kiss. She presses back against her and kisses her fully, her fingers gripping into her hair, and she can’t help the sigh that escapes when she feels Kara’s tongue pressing against her own. She kisses her again and again, losing herself in the sensation, and its only when Kara’s hand has drifted up the skin under her blouse that Cat registers the crunch of boots on glass coming from the office behind her.

She jumps to her feet immediately, putting a good three feet of distance between them before the agents of whatever secret society Kara has gotten herself wrapped into make their way to them.  

“She’s all yours, boys,” Cat says as she walks briskly past them, and she’s proud of how steady her voice is despite the thundering of her heart. She can’t look at Kara, knows already the kicked and confused puppy look she’ll be sending her way. She can’t deal with that now or possibly ever and so she leaves as quickly and as quietly as she can. These agents will take care of Supergirl now anyway, so everything will be fine. This was all just a lapse in judgment, a way to keep Supergirl awake until the calvary arrives. It doesn’t have to mean anything.  

She tries to ignore the glances the agents are giving her as she passes, to ignore Kara's call of, "Wait, come back! She said kiss me, guys! She said kiss me!" She tries to ignore the rapid beating of her heart and the shaking of her hands. But just like always, her attempts to ignore any feelings associated with one Kara Danvers are useless.

Hopefully in her disorientation she won't remember any of this happening, otherwise Cat will never hear the end of it.


End file.
